The present invention relates in general to endoscopic harvesting of blood vessels, and, more specifically, to reducing endothelial damage resulting from dissection, cauterizing, and handling of a target vessel.
In coronary artery bypass grafting (CABG), a blood vessel or vessel section, such as an artery or vein, is “harvested” (i.e., removed) from its natural location in a patient's body for use as a graft. After removal, the section of blood vessel is joined between an arterial blood source and the coronary artery that is to be bypassed. Among the preferred sources for the vessel to be used as the bypass graft are the saphenous vein in the legs and the radial artery in the arms.
Endoscopic surgical procedures for harvesting a section of a vessel (e.g., the saphenous vein) subcutaneously have been developed in order to avoid disadvantages and potential complications of older harvesting techniques wherein a continuous incision (e.g., along the leg) was made for the full length of the desired vessel section in order to provide adequate exposure for visualizing the vessel and for introducing surgical instruments to sever, cauterize, and ligate the tissue and side branches of the vessel. One such minimally-invasive technique employs a small incision for locating the desired vessel and for introducing one or more endoscopic harvesting devices. Primary dissection occurs by introduction of a dissecting instrument through the incision to create a working space and to separate the vessel from the surrounding tissue. Then a cutting instrument is introduced into the working space to sever the blood vessel from the connective tissue surrounding the section to be harvested and any side branches of the blood vessel. The branches may be clipped and/or cauterized.
In one typical procedure, the endoscopic entry site is located near the midpoint of the vessel being harvested, with dissection and cutting of branches proceeding in both directions along the vessel from the entry site. In order to remove the desired section of the blood vessel, a second small incision, or stab wound, is made at one end thereof and the blood vessel section is ligated. A third small incision is made at the other end of the blood vessel section which is then ligated, thereby allowing the desired vessel section to be completely removed through the first incision. Alternatively, only the first two incisions may be necessary if the length of the endoscopic device is sufficient to obtain the desired length of the blood vessel while working in only one direction along the vessel from the entry point.
An example of a commercially available product for performing the endoscopic vessel harvesting described above is the VirtuoSaph™ Endoscopic Vein Harvesting System from Terumo Cardiovascular Systems Corporation of Ann Arbor, Mich. Endoscopic vessel harvesting systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,465,488 to Maeda et al and U.S. Pat. No. 7,547,314 to Kadykowski, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. After harvesting, the vessel is inspected and prepared for surgery by checking for leaks or other defects. The prepared vessel is then stored in a preservative fluid until needed. U.S. Pat. No. 8,123,672 discloses a kit for preparing and preserving a blood vessel for bypass graft surgery.
In the VirtuoSaph™ System, the cutting tool for severing and cauterizing branches has the form of a V-cutter wherein a V-shaped tip at the distal end of the cutter guides a branch to be cut into a longitudinal slit. Electrodes adjacent the slit are electrically energized with a high frequency voltage in order to cauterize and sever the branch by coagulation. Unfortunately, a cascade of biochemical events within the tissue can affect the endothelium. It would be advantageous if the cascade of events could be minimized with respect to the endothelium in order to improve the long term patency of vessels used as coronary artery bypass grafts.